


Mr. FBI

by NephilimGirl01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01





	Mr. FBI

\- Nem félsz, hogy egyszer lebuksz? - vettem el Deantől a hamis FBI igazolványt.

\- Ha most lebukom, te is velem buksz - kacsitott rám, majd kiszált a kocsiból.

\- Mesés! Éljen a csapatmunka! - forgattam a szemem, majd követtem az idősebb Winchestert. - Nem hiszem el, hogy megint ezt csináljuk - lépkedtem mellette és nagy nehézségek árán sikerült lépést tartanom vele. 

\- Megvárhatsz a kocsiban is, ha az úgy neked jobb - nézett le rám bujkáló mosollyal. 

\- Meg a nagy büdös lószart - mondtam azonnal, mire a férfi, akihez éppen odaértünk elég érdekesen nézett rám. - Elnézést - erőltettem magamra egy mosolyt. 

\- Ryan Davis? - kérdezte Dean, mire a fiatal férfi, húsz, huszonegy lehetett, bólintott. - A nevem Collins ügynök a virágnyelvű társam pedig Sanders ügynök - nézett rám, én pedig egy "Rohadj meg!" pillantást küldtem felé. - Elmondaná mégis mi történt pontosan?

\- A rendőröknek már mindent elmondtam - mondta, mire Dean kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, ami azt illeti elég hamar, még magához képest is. 

\- Öcsi, lehet, hogy nem tűnt fel, de mi az FBI-tól vagyunk, nem a városi kiscserkészektől - nyomta a srác orra alá a hamis igazolványt, majd hamar el is tette. - Szóval mi történt? 

A srác elmesélte, hogy néhány barátjával sátorozni indultak, minden jól is ment egészen estig, amikor is valami megtámadta őket és elragadta a haverjait. Ő is csak úgy tudott megmenekülni, hogy kocsiba ült és amikor a lény nem figyelt elhajtott, a városig pedig meg sem állt. 

\- Az lesz, amire gondolok? - kérdeztem, mikor már a motel felé tartottunk. 

\- Több, mint két méter magas, gyors, rettenetesen erős és az erdőben vadászik emberekre, de nem öli meg őket, hanem magával viszi - mondta Dean, mire felsóhajtottam és hátrahajtottam a fejem a támlára. 

\- Wendigo - szűrtem ki a fogaim között. 

\- Beza - bólintott Dean és hangot adott az AC/DC Highway to Hell-re. 

\- Szuper, csak el ne felejtsek kiugrani a bőrömből örömömben. 

\- Nyűgös vagy ma - jegyezte meg hosszas hallgatás után. 

\- Mondja ezt nekem az, aki majdnem átharapta szegény srác torkát - kontráztam, mire a szemeit forgatta. 

Nem akartam bunkó lenni vele, de tényleg igaza volt, nem álltam éppen a helyzet magaslatán, amióta Sam megsérült az előző vadászat során, és ez rettenetesen dühített. Valamilyen szinten pedig magamat okoltam a fiatalabb Winchesterrel történtekért, bár ennek nem adtam hangot. Mikor visszaértünk a motelba és bevetettük magunkat a szobába Sammy a dohányzóasztalnál ült és bőszen pötyögött a komputerén és mikor meglátott minket egy halvány mosoly jelent meg még mindig horzsolásokkal tarkított arcán. 

\- Na mit nyertünk? - kérdezte, mintha csak a zsákbamacskában lévő ajándékról lenne szó. 

\- Wendigo - engedtem meg egy fanyar mosolyt. 

\- Látom mennyire örülsz neki - nyújtózott ki egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében, ami hamar eltűnt, mikor fájdalmasan felnyögött. 

\- Jól vagy? - léptem mellé azonnal, ő pedig csak bólogatott. 

\- Persze, semmi bajom. Nem vagyok porcelán baba - bökött oldalba. 

\- Mégis a múltkor majdnem összetörtek - bukott ki belőlem akaratom ellenére. Csend következett, amit Dean torok köszörülve tört meg. 

\- Hé Sammy, nem akarsz elugrani, hozni valami kaját? - kérdezte öccsét, aki azonnal talpon volt és a kocsikulcsért nyúlt, amit Dean elrántott előle és komolyan nézett rá. - Ha összetöröd véged.

\- Ja, én is szeretlek - vette el a kulcsokat és már kint is volt az ajtón, én pedig azonnal levetettem magam az egyik ágyra, majd arcomat a tenyereimbe temettem és megengedtem egy reszketeg sóhajt. 

\- Nem a te hibád ugye tudod? - lépett mellém az idősebb Winchester, mire színtelen hangon, erőltetetten felnevettem. 

\- Nem? - néztem fel zöld szemeibe. - Pedig szerintem nagyon is - vezettem ujjaim kócos tincseim közé. - Engem védett és most nézz rá! Két napja még járni is alig tudott. 

\- Akkor sem a te hibád - ült le mellém és tenyerét a combomra simította, mire kellemes bizsergés futott végig a testemen. - Engem is védhetett volna, és akkor az az én hibám? Az ő döntése volt, lehet, ha nem avatkozik közbe, akkor te már nem is élsz. 

\- De nem is lenne bűntudatom. 

\- Ne csináld! - simította bal kezét az arcomra, jobbja még mindig a combomon pihent. - Mire mennénk nélküled? Mi lenne velem, ha elpatkolnál? - kérdezte, mire a szívem kihagyott egy ütemet. Velem. Nem velünk, velem.

\- Egyel kevesebb hisztis útitársad lenne? - kérdeztem mosolyogva, de az ő arca komoly volt. - Dean mire megy ki ez az egész? 

\- Hát nem érted? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, mire lesütöttem a tekintetemet. 

\- Inkább csak nem merem érteni - suttogtam, mire két ujját az állam alá rakta, hogy ránézzek. 

\- Pedig jobban tennéd - súgta, az a gyönyörű zöld szempár pedig mintha a lelkembe akart volna látni. 

Mire feleszméltem ajkai már az enyémeket érték, jobb keze feljebb csúszott a combomon, mire egy halk sóhaj tört fel belőlem, neki pedig pont ennyi kellett, hogy nyelvét a számba vezesse. Dean hanyatt döntött az ágyon, majd felém mászott, de egy pillanatra sem szakította meg egyre szenvedélyesebb csókunkat. Keze a pólóm alá csúszott, végig cirógatta az oldalamat, majd feljebb haladva rátalált a melleimre is, mire hátravetett fejjel nyögtem fel, ő pedig kapott az alkalmon és a nyakamat kezdte behinteni apró csókokkal, majd mikor megtalálta érzékeny pontomat szívni kezdte.

\- Dean - sóhajtottam fel és igyekeztem lerángatni róla a fölsőjét, amit ő egy könnyed mozdulattal levetett magáról és újra neki állt a nyakam kényeztetésének. 

\- Ne már! - méltatlankodott Sam az ajtóból, mire azonnal szétrebbentünk és Dean a pólója után kezdett kutakodni. - Ha ezt akarjátok csinálni akkor küldjetek messzebbre, ne csak a sarki kisboltba - tette le a cuccokat az asztalra, majd leült a saját ágyára és összevont szemöldökkel kapkodta köztünk a tekintetét, míg mi igyekeztünk összeszedni magunkat. 

\- Mi van? - nézett rá a bátyja széttárt karokkal. 

\- Semmi - rántotta meg Sam a vállát, majd árnyalatnyi mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ami hamarosan kiszélesedett. - csak már éppen ideje volt - mondta, nekem pedig kedvem lett volna hozzá vágni az egyik párnát. 

\- Elmentem zuhanyozni - álltam fel végül és már indultam volna a fürdő felé, mikor Dean elkapta a karom, majd magához húzott és a fülembe súgott. 

\- Még nem végeztem veled. 

\- Mertem remélni - haraptam az alsó ajkamba és a szempilláim alól lestem fel rá. 

\- Csak jelzem még hallótávolságon belül vagyok - szólt közbe Sammy. 

\- Akkor fogd be a füled! - vágtuk rá azonnal, mire csak egy duzzogó arckifejezést és kiskutya szemeket kaptunk válaszul. 

\- Nyugi Sammy azért téged is szeretlek - adtam gyors puszit az ifjabb Winchester arcára, majd újra a fürdő felé indultam. 

\- De engem jobban - kiáltott utánam Dean, mire egy kaján mosollyal pillantottam át a vállam fölött. 

\- Majd meglátom mit produkálsz este - kacsintottam és már csuktam is az ajtót, de még hallottam Sam hangját. 

\- Külön szobát kérek.


End file.
